ABSTRACT ? OVERALL. The vision of the Center for Clinical and Translational Science (CCTS) is to reduce health disparities in diseases disproportionately represented within the Deep South as we accelerate discovery to improve human health. We have established a robust Partner Network ? spanning Alabama, Mississippi and Louisiana ? to ensure that our research and training efforts serve the special populations in our region while maximizing collaborative synergies in translational research to advance fundamental and clinical discovery through to application to human health and healthcare delivery. The CCTS will further the development of a vibrant, diverse clinical and translational research workforce (Aim 1) by providing education and training programs for learners at all career stages in support of innovative, multidisciplinary, engaged team research. We will continue to create and apply novel approaches in gamification, experiential learning, mentoring, and team-focused design thinking in I-Corps? to convey new skills, perspectives and understanding of the translation process. We will catalyze collaborative, coordinated data analytics and informatics across the Partner Network and the CTSA consortium (Aim 2) by extending the digitally integrated ecosystem enabling full utilization of high dimensional data together with rich, deep clinical information to enable discovery research from the bench to the learning healthcare system. In keeping with our goal of reducing regional health disparities, we will expand the involvement of our communities in trusting, productive relationships and broadly engaged teams that advance knowledge to impactful implementation (Aim 3). We will work closely with local constituencies to address health issues of particular significance to our region and will share best practices in pursuit of community engaged studies to enhance culturally sensitive participation, safety, confidentiality and effectiveness. Toward the rapid and efficient translation of rigorously designed and effectively implemented clinical studies and trials (Aim 4), the CCTS Partner Network will support the ethical conduct of scientifically rigorous pilot and clinical research by providing a range of specialized services, resources and consultations. This effort will develop and will leverage innovative processes established by the CTSA Consortium and will promote the use of collaborative tools and processes that enable the rapid and efficient execution of multi-site clinical trials, taking advantage of the electronic health record to inform feasibility and access to study populations. Finally, we understand the importance of evaluating the CCTS activities to assure efficiency, quality and sustainability (Aim 5). We will use quantitative and qualitative assessment and feedback to assure that training and research programs meet the needs of its scientific constituencies and the goals of the CCTS, consistent with consortium-wide Common Metrics and Results Based Accountability evaluation activities. By achieving these aims, the CCTS Partner Network will accelerate clinical and translational research in the Deep South and advance the amelioration the significant health disparities faced by our populations.